


Boots on the Ground

by dogmatix



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, GFY, Gen, Marines, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Penny Dracos is having a really bad day, and that's before she runs into the nurse with the glowing eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots on the Ground

Dust choked the murky air, darkness reverberating with the massive ‘whump!’s and crackles of large caliber and energy weapons’ fire overhead.

Corporal Dracos’ flashlight swept through the groaning subway tunnel, nosing ahead of her to find a passable route, one that her fire team could navigate, scrambling over unsteady piles of rock and slabs of concrete and twisted rebar. The roof wasn’t going to last much longer, they had to find an exit, now.

A tinny cry just barely reached her before the next energy-weapon impact ‘whump!’ed overhead, shivering the dust and darkness all around them.

“Who’s there!” she called, motioning for her squad to stop. Well, she said _squad_ – they’d lost Private Beris and picked up PFC Fitzroy from Easy Company, as well as a shell-shocked New York policeman, but at least the guy knew his way around a gun and how to take orders. So that made five of them, total.

“Help-“ someone coughed. “Over here!”

It didn’t sound like one of those fucking weeds, at least. And Dracos still wasn’t over the indignity that the invading alien armada looked like fucking _plants_. She veered her team over to the side of the subway tunnel for a closer look. It was a girl, barely out of her teens and all boney arms and wrists, crouched on the ground with her back to them, a wild mop of black hair drawn back in a quick tie, wearing what was probably supposed to be a green nurse’s outfit under all the dust. There was a still form by her side, and a large piece of concrete hung over the two of them, one end trapped by even more rubble.

It took a second for the impossible to register. The nurse had her hands extended towards the concrete slab, but wasn’t touching it, and the slab should have squashed the both of them flat – there was no way it was at that angle naturally. “What the hell?” Dracos said, startled.

The nurse looked over her shoulder, and Dracos could hear her team’s guns coming up. The nurse’s eyes were glowing golden.

“Please,” the nurse sobbed, “it’s too heavy, I can’t hold it!”

It was a split-second call. “Lake, Graywall, Fitzroy, get that slab levered up! Now, ladies!” she barked, spurring them to action. “Penton, with me,” she added, sliding down into the shallow depression where the nurse kneeled next to an unmoving form.

“He’s still alive,” the nurse said, voice gone wobbly. Dracos felt for a pulse and found one, nodded. The nurse had kept them from being paste, but there was still some rubble strewn at the point where the concrete slab was pinned, and some of it spilled onto the legs of the guy next to the nurse. There was one large metal I-beam in particular that would need to be moved. 

“Penton, I’m going to lift this, you drag the guy clear.”

“Yes, sir. Er, ma’am, I mean-“

Dracos got to lifting, letting the cop flounder with the proper form of address for a female marine. Well fuck that, as long as he did what he was told, she didn’t much give a shit right now. “Penton!” she barked, and the guy yanked the unconscious form clear of the rubble. 

“We got it up, ma’am!” Lake called down to her, and Dracos looked up to see the slab of concrete leaning further back and pinned up with large blocks of rubble and an I-beam. Somewhat wonky, but at least not fucking hovering in midair anymore.

“Good! Graywall-“ Interruption came in the form of the nurse, who gave a little groan and started to tilt over. Dracos caught her before the little idiot’s skull could crack open on the rubble. Whatever she was, Draco doubted the nurse was a threat.

The impacts started to reverberate in the subway again, dust and dirt shifting out of the ceiling in a gentle rain. “Action’s heading back this way, let’s move!” Dracos called, slinging the nurse over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

Graywall took the second person from Penton, which probably bruised the cop’s ego, but honestly Graywall had about five inches on the guy and outweighed him by at least thirty pounds, all of it muscle. Elaine Graywall had taken very well to the Marines.

Dracos shook her head in exasperation as they all headed further down the tunnel. It wasn’t enough that the space aliens were invading, or that she’d lost radio-contact with her CO, now she had to deal with X-men rejects as well? This day just got better and better.


End file.
